Ghost Festival
Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag and Balor Start: October 28th, 12:00 CEST (UTC+2) End: November 11th, 12:00 CET (UTC+1) Server: Agathon Start: October 28th, 18:00 CEST (UTC+2) End: November 11th, 18:00 CET (UTC+1) Server: Tegan Start: October 28th, 21:00 CEST (UTC+2) End: November 11th, 21:00 CET (UTC+1) Level requirement: 15+ Official Walkthrough =Progress Rewards= *180 Saved Soul = file:drak14.png 20 *240 Saved Soul = Amphorae Key x5 *430 Saved Soul = file:drak14.png 30 *480 Saved Soul = Pumpkin x5 *700 Saved Soul = Sophia's Remedy *900 Saved Soul = file:drak14.png 50 *1150 Saved Soul = Light Essence x500 *1300 Saved Soul = file:drak14.png 60 *1440 Saved Soul = Pumpkin Candy *1900 Saved Soul = file:drak14.png 70 *2200 Saved Soul = Sophia's Remedy x3 *2705 Saved Soul = Large Gem Bag *3100 Saved Soul = Mighty Light Essence x500 *3200 Saved Soul = file:drak14.png 80 *3725 Saved Soul = Mad Eye Skully *4000 Saved Soul = file:drak14.png 90 *4250 Saved Soul = Legendary Equipment x2 *4700 Saved Soul = file:drak14.png 100 *5000 Saved Soul = Gwenfara's Ghostly Almanac Total = file:drak14.png 500 =Walkthrough= Enter Oldfield map from Kingshill. Don't forget to take two quests (A Terrifying Trio and The Ghost at the Feast) from Drake in Kingshill! There is no entrance fee and you can select three difficulties: Normal, Painful and Excruciating. Oldfield Entrance fee: None Difficulty: Normal, Painful, excruciating. This map is reworked version of the old Darbmoor map. Your main objective is to collect Saved Souls and solve the quests. There are two NPC's that you should take quests from, Sophia the Elder and Sister Morana. There are two repeatable quests: *A Gruesome Remedy - you will need to do this quest over and over again just to collect Sophia's Remedy, which is required as a pass to the next dungeon. (using remedy as pass XD) *An Errand for the Dead - you will have to do this quest in Darkwood Path. You can get file:drak14.png Draken and Light Essence from this quest. Darkwood Path Entrance fee: Sophia's Remedy Difficulty: Normal, Painful, excruciating. Take the quest A Tale of Heroism from Larpalon. In order to proceed to the main event map Creepy Castle you will have to pass thorough Darkwood Path and kill the Castle's Keeper ... or you will have to buy Realm Path to the Creepy Castle from the shop. Trakilaki's recommendation: always play this map in Excruciating mode. The monsters are not tough and are easy to kill and most important - they drop decent amount of Saved Soul. Creepy Castle Entrance fee: None if going through Darkwood Path Realm Path to the Creepy Castle (direct access) Difficulty: Normal, Painful, excruciating. This map is blended combination of Sargon's Shadowfort, Dragon Caverns, Tegan's Sanctuary and Prison of Souls/Liar's Lair. Take the quest Will-o'-the-wisp from Ward the Ghostly Guard. You will need to lure all Will-o'-the-wisps (foggy creatures) into Hematite Bottle (old Tomb Raider "catch" XD). There are few mini bosses in this map .. some of them are really hard to kill. Witchqueen Gwenfara Creepy Castle is a home of Witchqueen Gwenfara. Don't forget to equip Light Essence / ordinary Light Essence / Mighty Light Essence when fighting her OR she will be immune to attacks. You will have to kill all three shapes of her. (sounds familiar? any coincidence with Sargon is unintended XD). Witchqueen Gwenfara is dropping unique wepons (see below). Easter Eggs: See the Piglets section below. Burning Jack-o'-Crate and Jullov Weakened Veil (challenge) Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag and Balor Start: November 4th, 12:00 CET (UTC+1) End: November 8th, 12:00 CET (UTC+1) Server: Agathon Start: November 4th, 18:00 CET (UTC+1) End: November 8th, 18:00 CET (UTC+1) Server: Tegan Start: November 4th, 21:00 CET (UTC+1) End: November 8th, 21:00 CET (UTC+1) *70 Scary Skull = Amphorae Key x5 *110 Scary Skull = file:drak14.png 20 *160 Scary Skull = Essence of Destruction x750 *210 Scary Skull = file:drak14.png 30 *250 Scary Skull = Sophia's Remedy *330 Scary Skull = file:drak14.png 50 *350 Scary Skull = Jalapeno Cookie *490 Scary Skull = Headless Knight (7 days) *570 Scary Skull = file:drak14.png 60 *640 Scary Skull = Incense of Life x100 *770 Scary Skull = Large Gem Bag *830 Scary Skull = file:drak14.png 70 *900 Scary Skull = Realm Path to the Creepy Castle x3 *1000 Scary Skull = file:drak14.png 80 *1100 Scary Skull = The Face of Death x3 *1200 Scary Skull = file:drak14.png 100 *1290 Scary Skull = Legendary Equipment x2 *1500 Scary Skull = Gwenfara's Ghostly Shroud Total = file:drak14.png 410 Dungeon of Despair Requirements: *Level 15+ * Sophia's Remedy or Realm Path to the Creepy Castle * The Face of Death x3 * Incense of Life x50 (optional) Challenge Walkthrough When the challenge starts two new quests The Face of Death and Promised to Death will activate in Oldfield. Your challenge goal is to get into Dungeon of Despair and collect Scary Skulls. The entrance to Dungeon of Despair is inside Creepy Castle. You will need one Sophia's Remedy or Realm Path to the Creepy Castle and 3x The Face of Death per run. You will need to farm the Deathbringers just to get The Face of Death : There are three of them one in each map (Oldfield & Darkwood Path & Creepy Castle). They will be introduced to you by the quest The Face of Death. Dungeon of Despair entrance location: Dungeon of Despair is filled with poison. In order to turn it off you will have to use the Brazier of Protective Incense and spend 50x Incense of Life (this is optional, you can play without burning 50x Incense of Life ... though you will be getting damage per second from the poison). Incense of Life can be obtained: *In the shop *From Amphoraes *Drop from these mini-bosses inside Dungeon of Despair Avalona the Illusionist Avalona the Illusionist is part of *Promised to Death and *Immortal Eternity RE quest. You can kill her only once per quest (meaning you can kill her in every 3rd or 4th run ... OR you can kill her every time you enter the dungeon if you cancel the quest Promised to Death and never finish that quest. It is much Easier to kill 70 monsters ... probably in one run XD ). She is very hard to kill so be prepared for a battle :) Avalona the Illusionist changes her forms so you will have to kill her 5 times XD . Avalona's forms: *Spellweaver *Ranger *Dragonknight *Steam Mechanicus *Spellweaver =Shop= |} Shop (Challenge items) |} =Unique Items= Spellweaver * Gwenfara's Ghost Claw * Gwenfara's Ghostly Almanac Ranger * Gwenfara's Ghost Bow * Gwenfara's Ghost Quiver Dragonknight * Gwenfara's Ghost Axe * Gwenfara's Specter Shield Steam Mechanicus * Gwenfara's Ghost Gun * Gwenfara's Soul Sicle All Classes * Gwenfara's Ghostly Shroud =Piglets= Incomplete Only in Creepy Castle It looks like they are random. Every pig can show up in any map at any of those locations. Below are shown some of the patterns + other locations. Pattern 1= |-|Pattern 2= |-|Pattern 3= |-|Pattern 4= |-|Pattern 5= |-|Pattern 6= |-|Pattern 7= Other locations =Quests= *A Gruesome Remedy *Will-o'-the-wisp *A Terrifying Trio *The Ghost at the Feast *Splinters of Desperation *Spooky Visitors *A Tale of Heroism *An Errand for the Dead * Challenge Quests *The Face of Death *Immortal Eternity *Mirror, Mirror in my Hand *Promised to Death =Achievements= Category:Events Category:Ghost Festival